wheeled to you
by alana-C
Summary: Bella is a "private living assistant" hired by Esme to care for Edward a medical researcher that is now in a wheel chair due to a illness no ones sure how he got, but Edward isn't the only one with issues. somewhat ooc,canon couple and HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Wheeled to you**

* * *

**_chapter1:alarmed_**

*we don't need no lights am gonna shine like ah star, tell the DJ turn it up,fellas meet me at the bar *

"ugh" please no not the alarm anything but the alarm I thought as the clock radio continued to refuse to be ignored.

*it's two in the morning put your hands up, if your sitting stand up, DJ better man up it's two in mor*

I quickly unplugged the alarm and rolled back over to the other side of my bed face planting myself into my pillow. Knowing there was no way to turn back time now...or really ever actually.

My vacation went by so fast, these last two months have been the best of my adult life sleeping in till 11am, having nothing to do but whatever I felt like and even better no WORK!, which meant no appointments to keep, no cranky old people to deal with , no bed pans to clean. All the while getting pay as if I where. Yes I had been living the life.

i Sighed and rolled out of bed stumbling in to the bathroom. I Lent over the tub to start a shower as I was adjusting the temperature I heard my phone go off, it was 6 in the morning who in the world call someone at 6 in the morning I rushed in to my room franticly looking for my phone. Under the bed, on top of the dresser, in the sweats I wore yeterday. By then the ringing had stop and I need to get ready for my first day back to work.

I went to my closet and pick out my pink scrubs that had little broken hearts with band aid all over it. A little morbid I know but I liked it and if anything got awkward with new patients, i'd make up some story about how it had been a well intented gift.

A way to get them thinking of me as a new acquaint rather then the chick there to change their diaper. Yup thats the glamors career of "private living assistant" in other words im a privately payed nurse. the only differences between me and other nurses is that clients tent to be wealthy family's, who want to be able to not only schedule appointments or choose to have a nurse at your beck and call at all hours of the day, theres even a live-in plan. clients can pick their nurse personally by reference or catalog, yes like a magazine with pictures and personal bio's of all the nurses that work for the company.

it's a little mail order bride i'll admit but it's good honest work and I get to help people which is why got into nursing in the first place. just as i was seriously considering if i could get back in bed for a few minutes without being late for my first appointment, I heard my cell phone ringing again. Instantly knowing by the ringtone it was Rosalie.

my best friend and boss we meet our freshman year of collage. Though we whent to school for the same thing rosalies super modal looks and dominatrix like personality put her on the fast track for "corporate success" as she put it and with in three years of graduating collage she when from working with me as a coworker to "senior coordinator of client relations " basically she ran background checks on clients, to make sure they were actually rich, and helped them pick their nurse.

I decided she could wait but a shower couldn't, so I spent the next hour getting ready. deciding to wear my purple scrubs and plain white tenest shoes, I throw my hair up in to a ponytail with a bang swapped to the side and tucked behind my ear, putting on a little lip gloss and I was ready to go.

Grabbing the tote full of all the things I would need for work, my wallet and cell phone. i headed out to my rusty old truck, praying it would start today.

Once I got the thing to start up I decided it was time to call rose back.

''Rosalie McCarthy, client relations how may I help you''

'' hey rose it's me ''

'' ahh thank god bella where the hell when have you been, I swear you better have some amazing story about how monkey flew out of you ass! ''

'' hahaha rose calm down, you know I've been on vacation ''

''yes Vacation, NOT SOLITAIRE CONFINMENT!, you could have made a phone call here and there or even answer the ones I made. Jesus Bella i've been so worried''

I sigh then, now realizing she was still beating her self up for what had happen.

''ok your right, im sorry I just didnt look at it that way, I was having so much fun just being alone I didn't consider the fact that people were probably worried about me.

"won't happen again I promise''

'' well of course it wont, I have shackles in my basement all set up and ready to go you'll be living down there from now on.''

she said jokingly before realizing her reference

'' uh sorry I. ''

I quickly cut her off

'' rose! Stop im fine, im normal, and I wont stand for handling me with kid groves ok ?.''

without giving her a chance to reply I continued

''it's not going to define my life as far as im concerned it never even happen.''

'' im not sure thats healthy bella,... but if that's what you want fine, it never happen''

'' good now if that's all, I have three clients to see today so''

rose cut me off then

'' four''

'' excuse me?''

'' four not three, there was a another season I called you this morning. we just finished the paper work on a new client. One "Esma Cullen"

"And before you say any thing. You dont have to take this case really the only reason im asking is because, apparently you worked for one of her friends and they had, and I quot " nothing but outstanding things to say about you"

"so need least to say she wouldnt conceder any other nurse.''

'' it's fine rose im more then happy to take the case. Sound like she already thinks pretty highly of me so she probably wont be to much trouble wh-''

''uh yea theres a catch, technically she not the client, well I mean she the client but not the one you'll be taking care of.''

''uh?''

'' ok so Esma will be paying the bill but you'll be taking care of her son, a "Dr. Edward Cullen".

'' wait did you say "Dr. Edward Cullen"

"I don't understand, how old is he? and why isn't he paying his own bill if he's a doctor?, i mean rose are you sure this is legit?"

just then I heard a thumping noise from rose's end of the phone.

'' bella I know none of this really makes scene right now but I have a meeting to go to. I put the file in your inbox and as soon as you get done with your first two appointments come in and we'll go over everything together ok."

'' yea... sure ''

''alright see you then, bye''

* * *

_ three hours later (1:30)_

I quickly said goodbye to my 3rd client of the day Mrs. Weber, the sweet old lady always liked to asked me how my fun 20 something life was going. and if I had meet "the one" yet, "or at least number 8 thru 5''. no matter how many times I tried to explain how boring my romantic and social life for that matter were, it was always the first thing she asked about, before catching me up on ''guiding light'' and ''as the world turns''.

Once in my truck I headed straight to the office to check my inbox. i Hadn't been able to stop thinking about the new client and how weird it was that he was a doctor and seem to need a nurse before his own mother. Not wanting to end up having to make small talk with rose's secretary Jessica.

I went straight to my inbox. Quickly getting the small file and then heading to rose's office. Lucky for me Jessica wasn't at her deck. I'd like to think she was off making copies or something productive like that, but she was probably down in accounting hopelessly flirting with Alic. I was just about to knock on her office door when a woman dress in a suit walked by and told me rose was still in her meeting and would be for quiet some time. Sighing I headed back to my truck. now siting in the driver seat, I opened the file.

Client: Dr. Edward Anthony mason Cullen

age: 28

source of income: medical researcher

address: 1805 cadence blv

* * *

A/N: so this is me first story. i actully started writing this story three years go but chickened out about putting it up on ff. I have more chapter but i'll wait to see what the people of ff have to say about this one be for i put them up. reviews are more then welcome but CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! ONLY PLEASE.


	2. meeting mothers and

_** Chapter**__** 2:meeting mothers and...**_

* * *

Client: Dr. Edward Anthony mason Cullen

age: 28

source of income: medical researcher

address: 1805 cadence blv

condition(s):severe spinal damage

care schedule: to be determined

well, at least everything aside from the fact that 's mother would be paying everything seems to be normal, and it really couldn't hurt to meet with the Cullen at least once...right?

Tossing the rest of the file to the passenger side to finish reading later. I got my phone out and typed the address in to Google maps. Once I had the directions I was off. 30 minutes,2 u-turns and one flip of a coin later I was sitting in front of the Cullen house and...pretty sure I wanted to do this. Their house was actually more like a mini mansion not to big and not to small the type of place that as a little girl you dream of living in with your successful husband and 3.5 kids.

Grabbing my bag the file I headed to the front door and rang the door bell. A woman that looked like she was in her late fifties answered the door, and the moment her eyes landed on me the biggest smile I think i'v ever seen in my life spread across her face instantly making her look 20 years younger.

"hello you must be Bella, please come in"

she said quickly stepping aside. I'm not sure if it was the warm Carmel color of her hair, her bright smile or the fact that she was wearing an apron and cover in flour but she radiated pure happiness and joy. Whatever the reason was for all the concern I was feeling earlier it was instantly gone around her.

hello are you Esma

"yes, I am dear and you are just perfect and so pretty."

"uh haha well thank you"

that was ...odd

"come on let's go to the kitchen, im making the dessert for dinner"

'I follow her into the kitchen an it as nice as the rest of the house, it's big all white and an island."

"You can have a seat she says pointing to the island"

"so I take it you spoke with Rosalie about our meeting to today"

"yes, she told we would talk about which days you would come and for how long along with the type of care you would provide for Edward"

"right, so do you have an idea how much time each week Edward would be needing my help?"

"well I was hoping you could come Avery day, you know kinda like a nine to five but Rosalie quickly shoot that down"

"yea normally that would be an option but I have a couple other patients so im limited as far as how much time I can give to new ones, but if you really think Edward would better benefit from full time care. I do know other nurses that are available and would do a great job."

"oh no it's you I want"

I fixed my mouth to ask what she meant by her last comment but she continued on with out pause.

"I can work with you what times are good for you"

"well right now im free Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays and I don't do weekends anymore"

"that sounds like it will work just fine, what about your hours?"

"i can still work 9 to 5 if you like"

"perfect, now about Edward he'll need someone who can cook breakfast and lunch for him and sometimes dinner but I should but over by then so you really shouldn't worry about it, and of course once he starts physical therapy he'll definitely need your help with tha-"

"-and when do you see him starting therapy?"

I said before she could continue, I doubt she's taken more then 4 breaths since I've been here.

"his doctor said Edward would be ready for therapy sometime next month"

"oh, next month ummm well then aside from cooking what would you expect from me"

"well, he as two different types of medication that he forgets to take, when he get a little to consumed by his work but other then that, to be quite honest with you .  
You'll be a little like and assistant until the therapy starts"

she said looking a little worried about my reaction

"ok as long as I'll be nursing at some point I can understand it'll give us all time to get to know and trust each other"

"good I have a really good feeling about you Bella you seem vary...reliable, an-"

"MOM!..have you seen a pile of research papers laying around anywhere?"

* * *

so..there's chapter two i know it's short but that just felt like the right place to stop, and on the up side next chapter we meet Edward ( hope tht works out for Bella lol ;). next update will be next Wednesday and please review the last chapter got 114 hit ,5 favorites and...1 review :/

(p.s. looking for a beta if interested please pm or email me at alana_149 yahoo . com write fanfic beta in the subject line.)


	3. mother knows best

chapter 3

"MOM!..have you seen a pile of research papers?"

" I don't know honey, what do they look like!"

" what do you mean what dose it look like their a pile of papers mother!"

"oh, well in that case there's a pile of bills on the coffee table some junk mail next to that...HO! And don't forget the giant pile of newspapers in the den!"

Esma sighed heavily clearly annoyed.

" sorry you had to see that, but I guess I should warren you now since the accident Edward's lost som-...most of his manners."

I laugh awkwardly

"Esma you make him sound like the grouch from sesame street."

"you know Bella that is a really good analogy ...huh and you haven't even meet him yet."

Esma suddenly stopped stirring whatever was in the pot she had on the stove and came around the island to stand in front of me.

"just remember no matter what comes out of his mouth, I raised him the right way."

I couldn't help it I broke into to a fit of giggles "ok"

"mmm I was hoping you would take that seriously"

sighing she went back to cooking.

"very funny mom, ok heres what RESEARCHER!papers look like"

and in rolled the man of the hour, im not sure what I was expecting and esma's "warning" didn't help to create a rosie picture but the man sitting in the wheel chair was my dream guy perfectly sculpted face, long toned arms he was just the right balance between long and lanky nerd and overly buff juice head and to top it all off he had the best sex hair,..ever.

"oh!, your in lucky I have seen papers like those and I know exactly where they are"

"great where are they"

Esma answered so quickly her words all ran together.

"your-fathers-briefcase"

"WHAT!"

"you must of lift them on the dinning room table after dinner so when I was collecting up our plates I saw them, noticed the words medical and patient a couple times and assumed they where your father's."

"why do you insist on moving my things around"

"don't blame me for making sure this place stays organized and clean, why do you insist on making my job harder by leaving things in the oddest places you can think of ."

"your job? When have I ever asked you to come here and do anything? And by the way it's my house I'll leave SHIT WHERE I WANT IT!"

" Edward Anthony cullen you watch your mouth I don't care how old you I am still your mother and we have company."

"well, Bella since a good first impression is clearly out the window, I guess it's time for you to meet my ungrateful shit of a son"

" Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella..while you two get acquainted I'll call your father and make sure he brings your papers to dinner to night."

Once Esma was out of the room Edward wasted no time making his opinion of me clear.

"ugh, just look at you"

he muttered before rolling over to the refrigerator and opening it .

"excuse me"

"what?"

he asked turning to look at me as if it was a wonder that I could talk or that I would even dare to address him.

"what did you mean bye, just look at me?"

I asked reenacting his tone and facial expression even using air quotes to show how annoyed I was becoming.

" oh please you know exactly what I meant"

or maybe your just as dumb as the last on am talking about your little scheme, im not going to fall for it. I don't care what my mother has payed you or how persistent you may be. There's no way in hell your going to get the best of me.

" ok..sure, mmm im guessing by your age you've never had a nurse before but I can assure you that it is not our intent to "get the best of you' as you put it, all im here to do is help you get better."

as soon as I stopped speaking Edward's chair whipped around.

"my what!"

" all right, your father is on his way and will have your papers. He should be here by 5. have you two gotten to know each other a little"

"why yes we have mother but how exactly do you know Bella?"

"well huh, she works with a friend of mine, and I told you about that charity function volunteered for so I wont be around as much as I would like, so having heard such great things about Bella I just thought it would be nice if she could come over a few hours a week and..you know help with the things that I normally do around here."

"i don't need any help around here I've never even asked you to do the things you do now!"

"no you didn't ask for help but you let me because you need the help"

Esma said in that angry whisper your mom gave you as a kid when you threw a fit . the one that told you, You were one minute away from a public ass whopping, yea that's one.

"NO, I let so that you would stop nagging me about how worried you were about me being here alone."

"well unless you want me to go back to my nagging ways, starting next week Bella will be coming over a few days a week to check on things for me."

"!Jesus, mother dose dad know how manipulative you are?"

"as a matter of fact he dose,says it one of the many things he loves most about me."

a look of pure rage came over Edwards face his beautiful green eyes becoming nothing more then little slits, but he didn't say anything simply turning and rolling out of the kitchen.

" uh, maybe I shouldn't be his nurse clearly he dosen't want one and-"

"Bella dear don't you worried about what Edward wants, he's not in his right mind. If I had always let Edward do what he wanted, he would have been the only 9 year old boy in ballet class wearing a tutu."

she said as she walked me to the door

"now I'll see you next week."

(next week)

* * *

to day was Tuesday my first official day as Edward cullen nurse, and I was utterly terrified I had only spent a whole of 10 minutes with the man, 9 of which consisted of him yelling of insulting me or his mother. Nothing about this situation seemed promising, but for some reason Esma was hard to say no to.

So with there being no use in me stalling any longer I packed up my things and headed out the door.I arrived at Edward house at exactly 8:58. as I was getting out of my car Esma exiting the house.

"hello Bella how are you this morning"

"im great Esma, are you leaving already?"

"yes I really should have lift 10 minutes ago but I wanted to give you this"

she handed me a key

" sense I won't be able to let you in everyday or see you off in the afternoon I figured it be best to just have a key made for you."

"ok, thank"

"Edward will be working most of the day which means human contact is the last thing he wants, but again no matter what he dose stay close by. He may not like to admit it but that wheel chair dose effect what he can and cant do, and I lift a list of thing you might need to know on the kitchen counter"

"got it"

once Esma drove off, I entered the house and headed straight for the kitchen where I quickly found "the list" in the middle of kitchen table, problem was there is no this should be call a list it was more like a manual and was about the size of the DMV booklet they give 16 teen year olds to study and in bold print on the front were the words "for Bella's eye's ONLY!"

"oh god your actually here"

I jumped and spun around to find Edward sitting at the entrance of the kitchen.

"can't think of a reason why I wouldn't be"

I replied, sick of his attitude, I could be just as much of a smartass as he is .

"how about the fact that your not wanted here"

"i wouldn't say that, your mother has all but rolled out the welcome mat."

I said with sickeningly sweat smile before slowly walking over to him and bending over, so that we were face to face and bring up the house key so that it swung back and forth on the keyring between us.

"she even gave me this handy dandy house key."

sighing heavily he said

"you know what, I don't have the time to deal with your particular brand of crazy today just try not to be any more annoying then necessary."

he turned to leave the room. When he was out of sight I went back to the table and piked up the Edward manual, putting it in my bag to go over later. Then set off to catch up with Edward. fallowing the sound of his wheel chair I found him at the end of a small hall way just outside of the kitchen.

"whatcha doin"

"going up stairs. why are you fallowing me?"

"and how exactly do you plan on getting up stairs from this empty hall way?"

"why. Are. You. Fallowing. me.?"

"well as your nurse we're going to be spending ALOT of time together which means I'll have to stay close by"

Edward bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose while taking a deep breath. Just then the end wall dinged then parted revealing an elevator. I stood mouth open in shocked. (i mean seriously who had an elevator in their house. I was snapped out of my shock by Edwards voice.

"well are you coming or just going to stand there?"

I grinned

"warming up to the idea of having me around huh?"

"more like cooling to the idea of having a stranger wondering around my house unattended to; it's like bagging to be robbed. now get in here I have work to do"

* * *

A/N: so this is super late and i have now learned my lesson about promising to up date which is: DON'T DO IT! sooo srry about that :/ RL got in the way started a new job and things got really busy,

but in other news i have pics of what i imagine Edward house to look like so far to see them go to www(DOT)facebook(DOT)com/alanasfanfic

please don't forget to review( the more reviews the quicker i'll probably update)


	4. A little closer

CHAPTER: 4

* * *

Stepping into the elevator it was much like the hallway dark cherry wood from floor to sealing with marble floors. Going off of the numbers of buttons on the panel to our lift the house had 4 levels and we were headed to the very top.

The elevator open to a massive room three of the walls were made of shelves all full with books. Edward rolled out of the elevator and I followed. He headed straight to the desk at the far end of the room. In the middle of the room there was a couch and long coffee table.

"So what are we doing today, " I said come to a stop in front of his deck.

"WE, aren't doing anything I'm going to work and your going to stay out of my way."

"OK...so what kind of work are you doing," Edward stopped shuffling papers to stare at me lips in a thin line.

"No matter what I say your not going to stop asking me questions are you?"

"No,"

Sighing he said, "The in clinic patient trials my partner Jasper has been running ended the other day ,so now im going over the results. Adding up numbers and outlining how many pactins benefited from the medication and why?"

"Whats the medication for?"

"Diabetes"

"How long have you been involved in diabetes research?"

"Only a few months, but I've headed many different medical trials."

"Impressive," I said

"To a nurse, I'm sure"

I ignored his latest jab, more interested in the books around me. The first wall of books I came to was , of course full of medical book. The second a mix of dictionary, medical journals and personal life bio's, mostly presidential, but the third was just what I was hoping for. The Classics.

"Have you actually read all these or are they just here to look at?"

"No unlike you their more then just decoration and yes I have read them all," he said in the same insulting tone he's always used with me but this time, I didn't hear just an insult. I heard a back handed insult, one I can throw back in his face.

I tilt my head and let a slow smile spread across my face. I make my way back to the dictionary's.

"Decoration- an addition that renders something more attractive or ornate...aww you think I make things more attractive?," I say in the most annoying voice I have.

"Mmm I'm not sure, when I look at you and thing about all the time we're going to be spending together the idea of suicide definitely becomes more attractive."

"Oh my god Edward! Why would you say something like that?" I shrieked, quickly making my way to his desk I took a seat right in front of him and placed one hand over his. I could tell he was caught off guard by this. His only response was to look directly into my eyes. "think about your friends and family, and more importantly ME!.. I mean I'd be out of a job, I'll lose my health insurance 401k and have to spend hours in the unemployment line. We can't let that happen." Fully expecting Edward to ignore me or have a smart ass come back, I'm shocked when he throws his head back and... laughs.

Pleased with his reaction I feel a slow smile spread across my face,he was even more handsome when he smile I found myself hoping he'll start doing it more often.

"You know Bella, I hate you but I think we're going to get along just fine," he said, snatching his hand from under mine. "but don't ever fucking touch me again"

"No promises, but what I can do is get you something to eat, how bout it?"

"Fine lets hope you're better at cooking then you are at nursing?"

* * *

A/N: so..not much, i know * hides behind note book * but i got to looking at all the great people who put this story on one of their favs list and i just couldn't wait to finish the chapter so here we are. in other news im pretty sure i want to change the name of this story so if anyone has any suggestions put it in you review please:). had my best friend **blackwater94** beta this chapter so if there are any errors, BLAME HER! (thats what im going to do) lol she a great writer (even tho she dosen't write about bella & edward ) so if your into blackwater fic go check out her fics:) until next time review review review


	5. you call this Home made?

chapter:5

(previously)

"no promises, but what I can do is get you something to eat, how bout it?"

"fine lets hope your better at cooking then you are a nursing?"

* * *

" only one way to find out aye?"

I say before making my way to the elevator it opens the minute I press the call button. Stepping in side, I turn to see if Edward was coming

"you coming"

" no, I still have alot of work to do"

"suit your self"

once I made it to the kitchen I realize I had no idea what to cook. the fridge was full of course but I don't know

what Edward likes to eat or if he has allergies his manual was still up stairs in my bag and there's no way I

can get it without Edward asking what it is or having something assholish to say in general.

Well if I was going to give him some thing without knowing if he would like it. It might as well be something I

like, Chipotle with my keys in my pocket I headed out to my car. 20 minutes later I was back with two Burrito's

I found Edward right were I lift him behind his deck and a couple stacks of papers

" you know your so call home made lunch looks and-"

in a true dramatic fashion he stopped to inhale deeply

"smells a lot like chipotle"

"that's because it is"

" that's to bad, I was rather looking forward to the epic fail your cooking promised to be"

my head fell to the side and I bit my lip

" what?"

"did you just use the terms"

" rather looking forward to and epic fail, in the same sentence?"

" yea, so"

"nothing just,do me a solid and pick an era before you talk to me"

his only response was a low chuckle.

"alright i've got two Burritos"

I give him his burrito and took a seat on the couch and begin to open mine "

"ugh they messed up your order"

"what how"

" there's no meat on it "

"oh no, that's right I got you a vegetarian Burrito"

" you got me a what! Why the hell would you do that?"

"well I didn't know what you liked so, I just got you the basics."

" IM a man I like meat especially steak!"

" god your such a baby, just eat that or starve"

he grumbled something I'm sure I'm happy I didn't understand before continuing to eat his food.

~ 3 hours later ~

still on the couch I was a quarter of the way thought pride and prejudice. I was getting ready to start a new

chapter when Edward finally declared that he was done working.

"finally I was starting to believe you never stop working"

"im not stopping im taking my break" he said as if it should have been obvious

"so what you just work 24 hours 7 days a week?"

"no of course not that would be impossible, I take 2 to 3 hour breaks like the one im taking now and then there's the time I spend eating or sleeping. I'd say I actually work a solid 14 hours a day"

"you do realize your going to have to cut back on the workahol once your physical therapy starts up right"

he scoffed " therapy yeah ok we'll see about that"

" you kno-"

before I could finish my thought the elevator opened and Esma stepped out.

"guess who's home"

"how many times do I have to tell you, mother you don't live here your just a constantly uninvited guest."

"yes I've missed you to dear. So Bella how'd things go to day"

"umm pretty good I think Eddie here is getting use to me"

"oh wow I can tell Edward doesn't normally let people give him nick names"

"I STILL DON'T !"

* * *

A/N: sorry for the wait but im still trying to figure out how much i should reveal in each chapter at this point all i know is they definitely will be doing more in the next chapter, which might take just as long to upload as this chapter did. also ive been trying to find a way to get a banner made so if anyone thinks they way to give it a go please inbox me :) as always please review! and be as HONEST AS YOU WANT!

p.s. this chapter was not beta'd (im sure you guys already noticed that lol srry)


	6. Whats for brunch?

Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of its trouble, attempts what is above its strength, pleads no excuse for impossibility, for it thinks all things are lawful for itself and all things are possible

~ Thomas A. Kempis

* * *

Today is going down in history as the greatest day in my nursing career. Why's that you ask? Well today just so happens to officially be the last day I will ever have to wipe Mrs. Rasher's ass, undeniably the worst patient I've ever had. There wasn't a day spent with the old hag that didn't result in me wanting to jump out of the nearest window.

Having made sure the wicked witch of the west and her eldest daughter had signed all the appropriate paper work to insure that I illegally no longer worked for her, I made my way to the office to give everything to Rose.

"Hello Jessica,

"Uhmm, maybe... I think so, you know what let's just say it possible." she giggled.

I sighed "Right."

I continued on to Rose's office, knocking once before walking right in. Rose was behind her desk, wearing her reading glasses and filling out paper work, seemingly unaware of my presents. After a minute or two, she glanced over the brim of her glasses, finally taking notice of the fact that she wasn't alone.

"Oh hey Bella, how long have you been standing there?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"I'm not sure, but if I was a serial killer, I definitely would have had enough time to kill you and dispose of your body."

"Well thank goodness you're not," she replied with a tight smile.

"So, I have all the paper work on Mrs. Rasher"

"Great! I was just going to ask you about that."Rose took the papers from me and started signing all the ones that needed her signature.

"Sooo, how are things going with Cullen?"

"Fine."

"Really? Three whole months and all you have to say is fine?"

"OK, he's no walk in the park but, it's nothing I cant handle... speaking of Cullen I'm going to be late I'll talk to you later, K." I was about to get out of my seat but Rose stopped me.

"Uh before you go, I got a letter from the prosecutor's office today. James filed for appeal."

"OKand… what happens now?"

"Well his request was granted, so there's pretty much going to be another trial."

"Oh that's all, OK that sounds reasonable."

"Isabella it's OK to... not be OK You know that right."

"It's also OK to be OK.. Which I am."

"Now if you're done beating this dead horse, I need to leave before I'm late for my next appointment. The longer you leave Edward to his own devices the crankier he becomes, then the longer it takes to get him to take his nap ugh, then it just becomes this whole big thing. So, Yea I'll see you later."

By the time I made it to the Cullen house, Esme was gone. I could tell that she completely trusted me now because she rarely waited until I've arrived before she left, only sticking behind when she has something important to share. As usual, I grabbed my bag and made my way into the house, heading straight for the kitchen to drop off my bag and sit something out for dinner. Once that was done, I made my way to Edward's office.

"Well good morning my little mad-scientist, How are you today?" Sighing heavily, Edward ignored my morning greeting, focusing on a more pressing matter.

"Did you bring me food?" he asked, not bothering to look up from his laptop.

"No, but I'll make you brunch in an hour if you'd like," I offered.

"How about you make it now," breaking eye contact with the computer screen only long enough to shoot daggers at me.

"Mmm... no."

"And why the hell not?"

" Because I'm busy training you."

"Okay, I'll bite. What exactly are you teaching me?"

"Well, by me saying no to you, you'll learn one of two things. First and hopefully you'll learn how to speak to people and ask for things nicely, or you'll learn how to wait patiently for the thing you really want. Either way you learn something."

"And how about I tell my mother how you've decided to become an educator rather then a nurse?"

"Oh, I would love that. I'm sure we'll have a good laugh about the big bad scientist running to his mommy cause his teacher was being mean to him." I guess he had no come back for that because he dropped the subject with only a muttering about being a doctor and not a scientist.

"So, whats with the laptop this morning? Don't you have some paperwork to fill out?"

"I'm shopping for Christmas."

"Really, who're you shopping for?" I asked as I round his desk and to see which site he was on.

"EXPEDIA?... um Edward, I don't think Expedia is known for it's Christmas gifts."

"And you're obviously known for being nosy."

"Hardy,har, har. Seriously, what are you doing Christmas shopping on Expedia?"

"If you must know, I'm setting up a couples getaway for my parents."

"That's very sweet of you."

"Are they the only ones on your list?"

"No.I still have to find something for my friend Jasper, but I have no idea what to get him."

"Well what does he like?"

"Anything Western."

"Why don't you get him a Clint Eastwood western movie collection?"

"I got him that last year," he said looking up to me expectantly.

"What?"

"That's all you got?"

"Oh now look who wants my help"

"Not necessary but if you're going to offer, you could at least have more then one simpleton idea."

My eye twitched slightly. He's impossible "You know I think I'll make that sandwich now," I said getting, out of my seat.

"If you insist, oh and Bella. Go light on the mayo sweetheart, you over did it last time."

"ok got it lite on the mayo... heavy on the saliva," I muttered turning on my heels to get out of the room before I ended up back handing him into least week.

* * *

A\N: ok, firsts things first I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! i could go into a long story about writer block and work got crazy and my computer got a virus(because after seeing it at the movies i try'd to watch BD2 again at home) but the truth is that even with all that stuff going on i still had time to write but i didn't because I'M LAZY!lol srry. so if you have been waiting for this i truly appreciate and thank you for not completely forgetting about this story, and if i take to long to update the next chapter (which i probably will) plz don't hesitate to p.m. me and let me know your sick of waiting just like my bf and beta(and ff writer) jollyrancher-25 did. as always please review! and be as HONEST AS YOU WANT! i want to know if you guy thought this chapter was funny or just plain sucked.


End file.
